The present invention relates to partition arrangements for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a freestanding portable panel and related partition system.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, work stations or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Most such partition panels are capable of carrying wires in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various work stations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, task lighting, and other electrical appliances. These partition panels are also typically capable of routing cabling for telephones, computers, signaling, etc. to the individual work stations. Examples of such panel wiring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,934; 4,060,294; 4,228,834; and 4,382,648. Wireways and/or raceways are normally provided with the interiors of the panels to carry the utilities throughout the panel system.
The space available for utility raceways in many such panel systems is rather limited. This is particularly true with respect to several of the older style partition panel systems. The advent of computerized work stations, with sophisticated communication systems, and other electronic support equipment has greatly increased the need for partition panels to carry more power and cabling throughout the panel system.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products which facilitate change at lower costs. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change.
There is presently an oversupply of office space and furniture systems which do not properly respond to or support change. Many older buildings do not have adequate utility capabilities, and the cost of conventional renovations or improvements often renders the same impractical. Even relatively new buildings can be quickly rendered obsolete by the fast paced changes in modern technology.
Consequently, a fully integrated prefabricated furnishing system has been developed to finish or fit-out both new and existing open plan building spaces. One requirement of this integrated furnishing system is a freestanding portable partition system that has enhanced utility carrying capabilities.
Another desired aspect of the present integrated furnishing system is to provide a panel connection system having increased flexibility for interconnecting reconfigurable partition panels in office layouts. For example, a panel connection system is desired that allows use of standardized base panels even where the dimensions of the office layouts are not multiples of the base panel width dimension. Additional functionality of the connection system is also desired, such as to permit removing a partition panel from the middle of an in-line wall construction without progressive disassembly of in-line connected partition panels in the wall construction from an unconnected end of the wall construction, and such as to permit some wall sections to be constructed with a non-uniform or increased height.
Thus, a wall construction solving the aforementioned problems and providing the aforementioned functionalities is desired.